Una melodía para tí
by Velpharie
Summary: Un tributo,para los personajes de KHR. Son las canciones que yo le dedicaria a cada uno por separado, me gustaria que los fans tambien ayudaran con este tributo para ellos.
1. Im addicted to you

**Aquí, un pequeño tributo a todos los personajes de KHR, buenos, malos, insignificantes, ****irrecordables, protagonistas y con los que no podríamos vivir. Mi primera canción va para el chico con la sonrisa y risa más escalofriante del mundo pero única a la vez. Te amo, Belphegor. Soy una maldita masoquista gracias a ti T_T **

_(I'm addicted to you- Anna tsuchiya)_

¡Un paso atrás!

Soy la reina de la noche

Todos se inclinan ante mí

Se siente tan bien ser una chica mala

Aquí viene mi príncipe.

¡Esta tan bueno!

Tu piel, tus labios, tu cuerpo…

Estoy tan loca por ti.

Por Dios, tú me seduces.

Nene, aférrate a mi preciado cuerpo.

Querido, por favor, satisfaz mi sucio deseo.

Quema mi sangre.

Quema todo lo que quieras

Rompe mi corazón.

Nene, apuñálame con tu cuchillo

Bésame

Siénteme

No quiero que pares.

Mírame

Pruébame

Soy adicta a ti.

Más profundo, más fuerte.

Tu corazón esta latiendo fuertemente en mi

Se siente tan bien ser una chica

Dime si este es un sueño

Nunca me despiertes.

Llévate el dolor con tu gentil beso.

Por Dios, tú me seduces.

Nene, aférrate a mi preciado cuerpo.

Querido, por favor, satisfaz mi sucio deseo.

Quema mis ojos.

Quema mi sangre.

Quema todo lo que quieras

Rompe mi corazón.

Rompe mi amor.

Nene, apuñálame con tu cuchillo

Bésame

Siénteme

No quiero que pares.

Mírame

Pruébame

Soy adicta a ti.

_Quema mis ojos._

_Quema mi sangre. _

_Quema todo lo que quieras._

Quema mis ojos

Quema mi sangre

Quema todo lo que quieras

Rompe mi corazón.

Rompe mi amor.

Nene, apuñálame con tu cuchillo

Bésame

Siénteme

No quiero que pares.

Mírame

Pruébame

Soy adicta a ti.

**Se que la canción es un tanto…. Provocativa. Pero no creo que haya mejores letras para describir lo que siento por el. Ademas, de que las cosas que dicen hablan de Bel sin duda. Si quieren que publique cualquier canción para cualquier personaje, cuantas veces sea, lo hare. Solo me dicen que canción, donde la encuentro traducida, su nombre o usuario y ya esta :). Espero que le gusta y reviews porfavor XD.**


	2. I don't want to miss a thing

**Okey. Esta canción es de MICH (****temainalumi-chan**) **con Gokudera. Por favor, por favor, por favor, creo que el espiritu no es que yo suba todas las canciones. De verdad espero que me lleguen reviews de que canciones quieren. Ah, y mich, esta es una canción de verdad hermosa. **

_(I donn't want to miss a thing – Aerosmith)_

Podría permanecer despierto sólo para oírte respirar,

Verte sonreír mientras duermes

Cuando estas muy lejos soñando

Puedo quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre.

Cada momento que paso contigo

Es un tesoro para mí.

No quiero cerrar mis ojos,

No quiero quedarme dormido,

Porque me perdería de ti, cariño.

Y no quiero perderme nada.

Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo.

El más dulce sueño lo lograría.

Todavía te extrañaría

Y no quiero perderme nada.

Acostado al lado tuyo

Sintiendo tu corazón latir.

Y me pregunto qué estás soñando,

Me pregunto si soy yo a quien estas viendo.

Luego beso tus ojos

Y le agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos

Y sólo quiero quedarme contigo

En este momento siempre

Por siempre y siempre.

No quiero cerrar mis ojos,

No quiero quedarme dormido,

Porque me perdería de ti, cariño.

Y no quiero perderme nada.

Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo.

El más dulce sueño lo lograría.

Todavía te extrañaría

Y no quiero perderme nada.

No quiero perderme una sonrisa

No quiero perderme un beso

Solo quiero estar contigo.

Aquí mismo, contigo, tan solo así

Yo solo quiero tenerte cerca

Sentir tu corazón muy cerca al mío

Y solo quiero quedarme aquí,

Es este momento.

Por todo el resto del tiempo.

No quiero cerrar mis ojos,

No quiero quedarme dormido,

Porque me perdería de ti, cariño.

Y no quiero perderme nada.

Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo.

El más dulce sueño lo lograría.

Todavía te extrañaría

Y no quiero perderme nada.

No quiero cerrar mis ojos,

No quiero quedarme dormido,

Porque me perdería de ti, cariño.

Y no quiero perderme nada.

Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo.

El más dulce sueño lo lograría.

Todavía te extrañaría

Y no quiero perderme nada.

No quiero cerrar mis ojos

No quiero quedarme dormido

Yeah!

Y no quiero perderme nada

**Me emocione con el final, **_**sniff T-T. **_**Recomiendo la canción (aunque creo que muuuuchoooos ya la habéis escuchado) muy, pero muy hermosa canción mich. Y si quieres que ponga otra canción para gokudera u otro, pidelo nomas. **


	3. Too Cool For School

**Yuuujuuuuu XD al fin me llegan canciones. Yeeeiiii. Quiero decir que yo siempre escucho las canciones antes de traducirlas y Too Cool For School ahora es parte de mi lista de favoritas. Me gusto y punto. ****Too Cool For School me la manda Antraced para Hibari. :)**

_(Too Cool For School- Fountains Of Wayne)_

Él anda solo bajo las luces de ciudad

Él siempre sabe sólo cuando es la hora exacta

Él nunca muestra lo que piensa

Él lo guarda dentro

Porque él es demasiado sereno para la escuela

Él cobra vida cuando el sol disminuye

Él acierta en ello

Tú sabes que él está siempre abajo

Él tiene un ojo abierto y su oído en la tierra

Hombre, él es demasiado guay para la escuela

Él es un operador

Él es un verdadero jugador

Y si tú te metes con él

Sabes que nunca ganarás

Él es un instigador

Eliminador enemigo

Y cuando él te golpea, mejor

Tu mejor le dejas entrar

Él tiene su propio modo de conseguir cosas hechas

Él siempre busca ser el número uno

No trates de pegarle, es una causa perdida el ha ganado ya

Hombre, él es demasiado guay para la escuela

Él es un operador

Él es un verdadero jugador

Y si tú te metes con él

Sabes que nunca ganarás

Él es un instigador

El enemigo eliminador

Y cuando él te golpea, mejor

Tu mejor lo dejas entrar

Él anda solo bajo las luces de ciudad

Él siempre sabe sólo cuando es la hora exacta

Él nunca muestra lo que piensa

Él lo guarda dentro

Porque él es demasiado guay para la escuela

Porque él es demasiado guay para la escuela

Porque él es demasiado guay para la escuela


	4. Fury of the storm

**Yoooooojooooooooo. Me gustan mucho las canciones que me mandan. Ya pronto viene la canción para Xanxus XD.**** Esta canción va de nuevo Mich (temainalumi-chan) para Hibari tambien :) Ya no hablo mas, ahora tan solo lean: **

_(__Fury of The Storm – DragonForce)_

__Estamos cabalgando a campo de batalla con vigor esta noche

Furia de el más oscuro grito de guerra

Mas allá de los limites del infierno y las luces de las estrellas

En el camino a tierras desconocidas por siempre jamás

A través de de las cavernas muy por debajo nuestra búsqueda nos llevara

Adelante a través del hielo y nieve por siempre jamás

Aguantando, luchando lleno de odio, el momento ha llegado

Resistiendo y sonando las armas de gloria, gritos de guerra

En las alas de la gloria resistiremos

Lejos, cruzando las tierras olvidadas delante del sol distante

Y en las sombras brillando más allá de la luz de las estrellas

El relámpago esta golpeando desde las oscuras sombras amaneciendo

Y en el reino del sol eterno

Cuando es momento de la gloria del maestro

Dentro de los fuegos eternos volaremos a trabes de los cielos.

Con el poder del universo resistimos fuertes juntos

A trabes de la fuerza del poder, pronto llegara la hora

Por la victoria cabalgaremos, Furia de la Tormenta

Somos los elegidos no podemos fallar ahora

Esparciendo la sangre en los fuegos de abajo

Impactando por los limites con el fuego y la furia.

Matando a todos los mortales en el serpenteante camino

Los fuegos del infierno embravecen a la tormenta creciendo fuerte

En el camino a la victoria delante del sol distante

Y en las sombras brillando más allá de la luz de las estrellas

El relámpago esta golpeando desde las oscuras sombras amaneciendo

Y en el reino del sol eterno

Cuando es momento de la gloria del maestro

Dentro de los fuegos eternos volaremos a trabes de los cielos.

Con el poder del universo resistimos fuertes juntos

A trabes de la fuerza del poder, pronto llegara la hora Por la victoria cabalgaremos, Furia de la Tormenta

( Solo: Sam Totman y Herman Li )

( Solo: Herman Li )

( Solo: Sam Totman )

( Solo: Sam Totman, Vadim Pruzamovh y Herman Li )

( Solo: Sam Totman y Herman Li )

( Solo: Sam Totman )

( Solo: Sam Totman )

( Solo: Sam Totman )

( Solo: Sam Totman y Herman Li )

( Solo: Herman Li )

( Solo: Sam Totman y Herman Li )

( Solo: Herman Li )

( Solo: Sam Totman y Herman Li )

Dentro de los fuegos eternos volaremos a través de los cielos

Con el poder del universo resistimos fuertes juntos

Dentro de los fuegos eternos volaremos a través de los cielos

Con el poder del universo resistimos fuertes juntos

A trabes de la fuerza del poder, pronto llegara la hora

Por la victoria cabalgaremos, Furia de la Tormenta

Por la victoria cabalgaremos, Furia de la Tormenta


End file.
